


Hogyoku Hypnotization

by sexyhypnostories



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Having defeated Aizen by teleporting the Hohyoku far, far away, Soul Society has to search the entire globe for the blasted macguffin.Finally, it is the lovely Yoruichi who finds it, along with its new master, a random human who stumbled unto it. Surely, Yoruichi will have no problems taking it from a mere mortal being. Right?inspired by this https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/Commission-Hogyoku-Hypnotized-Yoruichi-p1-743810782Hypnosis, mind break, netorare, impregnation.
Kudos: 30





	Hogyoku Hypnotization

Yoruichi Shihōin, former captain of soul society's second division, the twenty-second head of the Shihōin clan, and former head of the Onmitsukidō was finally reaching the end of her hunt. 

Yoruichi was by all accounts one of the most impressive shinigami that soul society had ever produced. Tall and with deep, dark skin, a result of an African heritage on the part of her clan's founders, this beauty had stood out in the Japanese soul society from the day she was born. 

The color of her skin, so exotic and head-turning in Japan, however, was far from the only thing that had drawn the attention of countless men and women over the years. 

Though the former captain had quite the set of well-developed abs(Lovingly highlighted by her skin tight clothing), the more obvious part of her body was her softer parts. 

With hips so wide that this goddess of the flash could easily have been mistaken for an African fertility goddess, Yoruichi had an incredible set of hips, that jutted out her waspish waist. Behind her waist, was a truly staggeringly large ass, each of her buttcheeks as large as a fully grown melon. 

Above her stomach and toned abs, was her actual melons, a large set of breasts, that though nowhere near as large as her ass, was still each as large as her head. 

Her body was such that she would have had no problems turning men's head in practically any outfit, but at the moment she was wearing one that was as if made to make sure that when this dusky-skinned Ninja walked into a room, all eyes would turn to her direction. 

On both her toned arms she wore what resembled an old school divas gloves, only made out of a black, skin-tight cloth. Lower down, around her legs, she wore equally long black leggings, which went up her entire leg to just a cut or two below her crotch. 

Normally, both of these would be covered in metal gauntlets and boots, designed to maximize attack power. At the moment, however, said armor was nowhere to be found, leaving only a set of sexy skin-tight clothing. 

The real eye drawer, however, was her main piece of clothing. Around her body, Yoruichi wore a tight, black cloth leotard. And TIGHT it was! Around her bottom, it was riding up her ass so hard that it might as well have been a thong, while on the front, her pussy was easy to see through the fabric as an obvious camel toe. 

Up along her stomach, her toned abs were also showcased magnificently by the skin-hugging fabric. Both her breasts were also on full display thanks to the black leotard, with the black not fully covering her breasts on the sides. The only thing keeping her tatas from spilling out was another smaller white binding over the lower parts of her boobs and across her back, where the black leotard was open in the back. 

Around her neck was a ripped piece of white cloth that looked like it had once been a cape or a cloak, but had now been so ripped that only the part holding it around her neck remained, giving the illusion of a wrapped around scarf. 

The ebony ninja's face was as lovely as her body, with a narrow, elegant face line, big lips, large seductive yellow eyes, and a massive mane of purple hair, all tied up in a ponytail. 

Yoruichi had a body as if built for sex appeal, and a shameless, seductive, teasing personality to match. Despite this love for fun and teasing though, Yoruichi also possessed a keen mind and intelligence, which she had put to good use throughout her life. 

Today though, she wasn't here to have fun. She was planning on finishing a mission that had been pissing her off quite a while now. 

Following the defeat of Aizen, it had seemed everything was settled, the surviving Arrancar had been scattered, Aizen's army overall was no more, and all the masterminds behind the whole operation was dead. 

Only one, single issue remained. 

The Hogyoku. 

The pathway to killing Aizen had required using a rather powerful technique to warp space and time to separate it from the egomaniac Aizen. 

Problem was that sending an incredibly powerful artifact away like that hadn't exactly gone smoothly. 

Oh, they had succeeded in teleporting it away and thusly destroying Aizen's immortality, but unfortunately, the WHERE part of the plan had been screwed up, leading to the artifact to appear somewhere in Europe. Or at least that's what their scanning equipment had said. 

Then it was in Australia, then Africa, and then there had come rapports it was everywhere at once. 

As it turned out, teleporting the thing between dimensions, had apparently screwed around with the all their sensors, quite possibly permanently. 

Needless to say, technical equipment wasn't gonna solve this mess. No, that job had ended up going to the shinigami on the ground, who had to go in person to every single place their equipment said the damned Hogyoku was. 

Yoruichi had been on over 20 places so. Far, which the damned censors had said it should have been found. 

Every single place had turned up empty. 

It had really started to get on her nerves running around all continents of the world, looking for a little purple orb that shouldn't be that hard to accurately track. 

Now though, it was all nearing an end. As she arrived at her next stop, in southern Spain, she had felt it. The Hogyoku was nearby. We'll, several miles away really, but that wasn't much of a problem for her. 

Finally, this damned search for Kisuke's troublesome little orb was nearing an end. 

A cat-like grin spread across her face. 

\---

After running through the skies above Spain, she finally found the Hogyoku, the item she had been looking for, for months now. 

She also found a skinny guy, studying the thing. 

At first, her instincts for battle told her to suspect a trap. Mayhaps this guy was some survivors from Aizen's army! Her own senses put an end to that debate. 

Unlike the damned, unreliable equipment back in soul society, her senses were working just fine, and told her that the guy below was just a human. A human who seemingly was in the process of bonding with the Hogyoku as Aizen had done. 

Well. That was something she would have to put an end to right, away. Had Yoruichi been a more ruthless person at that moment, she might have just attacked the man outright and taken the Hogyoku by brute force. 

She did not, and instead planned to use the fact humans couldn't see or hear her to just pluck the thing from his hands. That would turn out to be a mistake on her part. 

As she landed, the man, no the kid(probably around 17-18 years old), was surprised by the sound, and turned around, only to freeze at the sight of Yoruichi. 

The boy was scrawny and short, about half a head shorter than Yoruichi was. He had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty nondescript smooth face. He was about as much of an average Joe as one could get. 

Pretty much the only thing that made him stand out with his looks was a really pale white skin, which did not at all belong in the sun-filled land of Spain. Despite this though, he was clearly European, judging by his features. 

As for clothing, he wore simple baggy training pants and a white t-shirt. Not exactly spectacular. 

"Oh, you can see me?" She asked in a cheerful tone, having a chuckle at the guy's starstruck expression as he took in her firm form. Just for fun, she struck a pose with her right hand on her hip, while the bending slightly to the side and cocking her hips. 

"Shoul-Shouldn't I?" He asked in a worried tone, his eyes going up and down Yoruichi's body, in a mix of fluster and worriedness. 

His appearance coupled with his flushed expression did kinda look cute, Yoruichi mused with amusement. 

Obviously, he hadn't seen a real milf before. 

I his right hand, the gem of unimaginable power was clenched tightly, as if he was deathly afraid of letting go. 

"Well kid, I'd say so. Humans generally don't see my kind, until they die."

The way he went completely stiff was pretty funny, and more than a bit adorable. 

"You… You're a ghost?!" 

"A pretty simple way of putting it. In any case… You have something that belongs to me kid."

The kid looked into her golden eyes, then, after a moment of hesitation, he lifted up his hand, palm up. 

He unclenched it, and sure enough, the purple gem was there, glowing a bright purple light. 

She whistled. "Yeah, that's it, now be a good boy and hand it over." 

The gem, began to levitate upwards from the palm of it's owner's hand, surprising Yoruichi. 

Before she could reach out and grab it though, the orb unleashed a small, but instant Shockwave of purple energy around itself. The Shockwave passed through Yoruichi, the goddess of Flash before she could as much as move. 

Yoruichi instantly stiffened, her body completely frozen! Her mind didn't exactly shut down, as much as it suddenly became filled with a mist that made it incredibly hard to think. 

She just stood there, hand on her hip, her face keeping a surprised "Oh." face frozen. The only part of her that was still moving was her respiratory system which was still functioning in calm, relaxed breaths and her eyes. 

The golden eyes had instead become purple, and rather than normal pupils, they had instead become circles of purple, one shade a darker purple than the other. The circles moved in a pattern that could best be described as a swirling one, where they constantly moved in ripples, like a glass of water having droplets of water from the spring, constantly hit the center. 

"Ok, so… Introductions I guess?" The new owner of the Hogyoku said in a tone like he was forcing himself to be calm. 

He still kept his hand pal up in front of Yoruichi, the orb subtly shifting with his hand as it moved as he was talking.

"I'm Olav Kruttberg, I'm from Norway. And you are…?" 

Something in Yoruichi'd mind tried to resist answering the question. 

For one brief moment, she resisted it, her mind desperately fighting it! But… Why? It was just a simple question about identity, wasn't it? Why shouldn't she tell this cutie exactly who she was, and where she was from? It was only right that she told him everything, after he was soooo polite wasn't it? 

Finally, she began talking, slowly and a bit slurred, but clearly enough. 

My name is… Yoruichi Shihōin! I'm like… From the soul society..."

"...I have no idea where or what that is."

He didn't? That… meant she had to explain it to him! Yeah, she had to tell him everything, of course! 

Her voice became far less slow, though the slurring remained. 

"Well, soul society is where us Shinigami live you know? And Shinigami are-" 

\---

"-and that's like, why I'm here and shit."

Having finished her long and complicated story, Yoruichi's eyes went out of focus, no longer looking at him directly. 

Olav stood and contemplated all the new information. There was a lot of stuff he didn't understand, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of things. 

For one, he now understood the true power of the strange purple Marble he had found. And how it was more powerful than his wildest dreams. 

He'd celebrated his 18th birthday by making a trip to Spain, which had been pretty boring, to be honest. Until during a trek through the wild outdoors, he had come upon the unusual sight of a large pearl that glowed with ethereal purple. 

He had, of course, gone and picked it up, thinking it might be valuable. And it was, just not in monetary value. 

The pearl, which he now knew was named the Hogyoku, had done marvels, like let him understand Spanish, alter people's minds, and their temperament. 

As the ninja milf had explained, it's actual powers was essentially to change living creatures in pretty much any way imaginable. Or spirits as well, as it turned out. 

Learning everything about the afterlife from a random sexy African babe, was probably one of the most bizarre things he had ever experienced, but as he had quickly learned over the course of the last week, bizarre and strange was becoming his new norm. 

And dear God, what a horrible afterlife! Essentially, there was no heaven, only hell and purgatory, after you died you went to either, and eventually, you just died again, and ceased to exist completely. At least that was how he had understood it. 

In any case, it had made his decision whether or not to use the gem to become immortal or not, very, very easy. 

Not that he was stupid enough to try and play the game of this "Aizen" guy. Trying to overthrow and replace God? Who was guarded by a society of ghost warriors with superpowers? Yeah, that was just a surefire way to paint a giant target on your back. 

Not him. He'd keep a low profile, enjoy the benefits these powers granted him, and live an eternal life of pleasure until the heat death of the universe. 

Speaking off…

"Sooo… Yoruichi, you said you were supposed to call back home in two days? c

The spiral eyes of the ebony milf turned, and focused on his face again. 

"Like… yeah! I always call back a day or two after searching."

Alright then. That meant that he and this hotass babe had to schedadle out of Spain and back north, before her people started wondering where Yoruichi was. 

But first, of course, he had to make her his. 

There was no way he was letting the embodiment of living sexiness of Yoruichi go. 

He lifted the gem upwards to her face. 

"Say, Yoruichi…" Yoruichi's eyes moved from Olav's face to the gem. The Hogyoku. 

Through the mists in her mind, she suddenly began to recall something. This thing… It was important. She had to… to… get it back, that's right! She had to. Go get it back, for… For…

Another small Shockwave of purple suddenly shot out from the gem, engulfing Yoruichi. 

Yoruichi's stiffened again, her minds bathed in the engulfing, pretty, purple lights. 

Her mind, which had been relatively intact, if horribly clouded, suddenly all came back together again, to focus on the light. Her mind briefly tried to fight it, to close her eyes, to look away from it's swirly depth, but it was a futile errand. 

"Say, Yoruichi, you want this gem right?" 

The voice was everywhere, searing into her mind. It felt pleasant. Nice. 

"Yeah…"

She did want the gem. If she had it she could go home to… To… It was like she was trying to remember something, a figure that… That…

As she stared into the light, her body also began to change, her boobs slowly, but unmistakably began to grow. 

"Well, it's pretty precious for me too. I can't just give it up to you. But you can't really go home without it either. Soo…"

"What…?"

He grinned. 

"Well, since you can't go home again, maybe you'd like another place to stay? If you want, you can come with me instead."

Come with him? Abandon soul society? That… That sounded kinda like… Like how back in the day, she had… Had… 

Her brain went into overdrive, trying desperately to recall that moment, the events that had happened… But it was like trying to grab unto clouds. 

Instead, she shifted into focusing on the words Olav had said. 

Abandoning soul society sounded… Nice, she'd never really liked it there anyway, why not go try something new? 

"That sounds… Like, Lovely!"

Yeah… YEAH! It did sound lovely, like she totally wanted to go with this cutie-pie! On her face formed a vapid, empty grin, as her mind finally began to give in. 

"Glad to hear you like the idea. But there is a price to it."

Her smile briefly faltered, as her mind slowly realized something was wrong. 

"Price…?" 

"Yeah, a price. Like, as much as I'd love to just have a sexy ghost milf walking around with me everywhere, you gotta pay the rent you know?" 

"What…" Her voice hardened somewhat, like her mind was about to finally take back control. "What do you want exactly?" 

"Oh I'm not asking much, just a token really, I'm sure you won't  **mind** …" He put a strong emphasis on that final word. 

Then, as he finished, the Hogyoku began to glow, and this time it didn't so much make a brief Shockwave, as much as it engulfed both of them in a bubble of purple energy.

"What I want from you Yoruichi… Is your mind, body, and soul! Everything you have to offer me! Your ass! Your tits! Your mouth! Your womb itself! Become my woman Yoruichi Shihōin!" 

Yoruichi was bombarded by the new energies from the gem, completely redefining her in both her body and her mind. 

Her eyes went from just her pupils being purple swirls, to encompassing the entirety of her eyes, the white disappearing into an eternal purple ripple, forever moving. Her mouth opened into an open-mouthed smile, drool dripping down her jaw as she salivated. 

Below, her boobs, which had gradually been growing bigger for the last few minutes, got a massive growth south, and with a "BOING" sound, they burst out of the white piece of cloth holding them from slipping out, while her black leotard begun to ride in between her breasts, only barely avoiding slipping off and going directly between them and into the cleavage. 

Her nipples, and the areola around them, grew as well, in proportion to the new size of their respective tits. 

The most drastic change, however, was taking place inside her mind, where a battle was fought. 

Yoruichi's mind was fighting a battle against a wave that seemed to be bent on nothing more than the very remaking of her mind, and turning her brain into mush! Yoruichi's consciousness tried to mount a desperate rally against the new emotions, the promise of a new, better, more pleasurable life! 

The feelings of wanting to just give in, to accept the offer, and become master Olav's complete and utter slut was overwhelming! It felt like it was her Destiny to become the Cutie's plaything! 

On the opposite end, was her mind trying to desperately cling to memories of days past, of friendship, of family, of… Of… The figure came into her mind, the figure she had been trying to recall ever since this had begun. 

Blonde hair, a silly striped hat, and always that cane. 

The memory came strong and vibrant. The memory of the man she loved, that she had done everything for. Sacrificed her career, her status, the man she had shed her blood sweat and tears for. 

It was a strong, powerful image. But it was too late. Far, far too late. 

With one final wave, the wall, the barrier she had attempted to erect to stop this, was shattered, everything Yoruichi was, had been, or dreamed of being, was all washed away, and replaced with something new. 

The glow from the Hogyoku disappeared in an instant, so suddenly, and without any warning, that Olav suddenly became afraid he had broken it, in his quest to break Yoruichi's mind. 

Yoruichi's stiffness began to fade, the natural ease they had always had returning to them. Her eyes suddenly shut close, and she calmly closed her mouth, while her tongue still poked out as she licked her lips. 

Her face changed expression from a vapid, happy one, to a calm, serene one, still with a smile though. 

Olav's spine ran cold, as a shiver ran down it. 

"So… you want me to become yours, in mind, body, and soul?" The tone was playful, coy, and teasing. "Well of course… I ACCEPT!" 

Three things happened in an instant. The first was that Yoruichi, in the blink of an eye, stripped herself of pretty much everything she was wearing, leaving only the "scarf" around her neck as the only thing she was wearing. 

The second was that Yoruichi's boobs, for one final time, went through a massive growth spurt, making them even larger than her asscheeks, leaving her with two enormous, delicious tracts of land on her chest! 

And finally, her eyes opened, and not only had the spirals not abated but in the middle of them, where her pupil should have been, was now a heart-shaped golden pupil, the same color as her old eyes. 

Yoruichi's face wore a look that could only be described as a big idiot smile, but along with her eager and smile and wide-open maniacally eager eyes, she look like nothing more than a lovestruck, airheaded bimbo. Which wasn't too inaccurate from the reality of it. 

Olav smiled, relieved everything hadn't just come crashing down around his head. 

"Really?" 

"Yep, like, really♡ I, Yoruichi Shihōin, swear to give up my previous life and… I swear to be master Olav's woman instead♡ I'll be master's smoking hot, slutty bimbo milf for the rest of my life♡" 

With that, she strode forward, and to her new master's surprise(but certainly not his disapproval), she hugged him, her enormous tatas, now engulfing his head as well as her arms. 

Yoruichi felt like she was in heaven. Why in the world had she not accepted this with open arms? Her new master was such a cute, manly guy♡ She had been born to be his girl. Sure he was young, strapping young lad, while she was an old, seasoned milf, but so what? 

Her master totally wanted her, and she'd give her little stud EVERYTHING he asked her for. 

And she was about to get the chance to prove it too! As her engulfed master suddenly reached behind her, and grabbed both her beach ball ass cheeks, sinking his fingers into her dusky, ass flesh!

Yoruichi moaned loudly, the feeling of her master manhandling her being too much for the poor woman, as she creamed herself. It was the first time in her new life, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. 

"Oh, master♡ Do it♡ Manhandle my ass even HARDER, it's all yours♡" 

Her beloved master did indeed grab her ass even harder, but only with one hand. With the other, the brave little hunk began to reach down into one of her forbidden places. Forbidden for that old loser Uraraka of course, her master could do as he liked♡

"AHHHH!!!♡" She squealed, as two fingers suddenly, and without warning inserted themselves into her ass itself, her anal cavity suddenly being invaded by her master's hand! 

Yoruichi felt a sting of sharp pain, but it was easily drowned out by the sheer pleasure that shot it's way into her skull like a lightning bolt♡

She felt another bolt go through her nether, as she almost climaxed again, her pussy having become hypersensitive to anything her stud did to her. Her very body having been remade to respond to his smallest whims, and this most certainly was his smallest whim♡

Suddenly, and with no warning, the hand that had soooo eagerly been pawing at the newly won price that was her booty, went back between her boobs, and with a bit of struggling, shot up and behind her head, forcing it down… Right into her master's own face, their lips locking together. 

Yoruichi was shocked for a brief second by the new sensation of it. Just kissing him on the lips was beyond anything she had ever felt before with… Urak… ura… That guy that had been her boyfriend once. 

Then, her master forced his tongue into her mouth! Yoruichi instantly melted and opened herself to his tongue, her own instantly coming up to meet his, not in a challenge obviously, but to submit to him and display her view of his dominance♡

"Mhhhhmmm♡" She moaned into his mouth, his own moan being drowned out by hers. Her tits was squished up against his body, and man, she was loving it. The sensation of her tracts of land being kneaded up against his body, along with the heavenly kiss, and her master suddenly digging deeper into her butt with his fingers, was too much for the older woman.

She climaxed again, turning both her legs and the ground wet and sticky with her juices. 

Her master, pulled out his fingers, as he also pulled back from the kiss. Yoruichi was panting hard, looking lovingly into her master's eyes. 

"Man, I'm going to have some fun with that ass…" An idea seemingly struck him. "Wait… you can walk on the air right? Can you sit on it?" 

It took Yoruichi and her smashed brain a few moments to process the question but when she did, a cat-like grin appeared on her lips. 

"Of course♡" She walked a few steps back, then sat her ass down upon the very air itself, and leaned back, one of her legs crossed over the other. 

"How do you want me to sit master?" she shifted between several sexy poses, ending on a spread eagle. Her pussy fully ready for insemination. 

Olav was tempted, very tempted to just take her there immediately… But in the end, his desire to take her ass first won out. And besides, her pussy was the final dessert. He had to build up to it a bit after all. 

"I want your ass in the air, your legs straight to the sides. And your boobs pressed against the air." 

Yoruichi, being an obedient slave obeyed without question and did as he asked, sitting down, legs spread straight to the sides, then leaning forwards until it looked like she was lying on the ground doing the splits. The ground in this case looking like an invisible floor. 

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder as her master began to take off his clothes. Her mouth gaped open as she saw it. Master's manhood. So thick, and long, FAR thicker than any other guys she had ever been with. 

"Man, we're gonna have some fun with this technique!" 

Then he laid his enormous dick in between her asscheeks, which did their best to sandwich it between them, but not even her big ass was up to that challenge. 

Then, without warning, he did it! He speared his dick straight into her asshole, pushing the walls of her anal cavity apart as the log forced it's way inside! 

Yoruichi screamed a wordless scream, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head from the sensation♡

Olav pushed, and pushed, all the while the woman beneath him grunted, whined and moaned until finally, he hilted himself inside of her. Then, he pulled out, dragging her walls along with him, causing Yoruichi to grit her teeth, and hiss in both pain and pleasure.

Then, as he was almost out, he slammed into her again! "AHHH!" He waited for a second, before he once again pulled out, then with force he hilted himself again. 

This time he remained inside of her, the base of his cock being surrounded by ass meat "You like this Yoruichi?". 

The answer came in a loud moan "Yesssss♡". 

He grinned, then with one hand he once again called upon the powers of the Hogyoku, and with a glow, it affected Yoruichi's asshole, making it just as tight as it had been the first time he pushed himself into it. 

Yoruichi, unsurprisingly orgasmed on the spot, as the adapting she had done to accommodate his enormous manly dick had just instantly been reversed! 

Then, Olav pulled himself out once again, only this time her ass remained virgin tight the entire way, until only his head remained. Then he slammed himself back in into her now eternally virgin pucker. 

Yoruichi screamed, as her ass exploded in pain and pleasure, her eyes going cross-eyed from the mind-numbing pleasure of it all♡

And as her beloved master began to push, IN and OUT with such force, her walls eternally tight, all Yoruichi could think off was how Happy she was that she had said yes to his generous, awesome offer♡

With each push, his snow-white hips collided into Yoruichi's brown jiggly ass with such force it sent ripples through her ass cushions as if they were made of jello. 

After a while, her master suddenly began to pick up speed, as his pace doubled, leaving Yoruichi with such mind-numbing pleasure that it felt like her mind was going to break to pieces♡ Too late for that though, her master had broken her mind irrevocably already! 

As Yoruichi grunted and moaned from the continued slaps against her ass and invasion of her ass, her master suddenly hilted himself all the way, as he couldn't take more, and with a groan, his seed shot out, and in a series of massive spurts, he coated her insides white! 

"YESSSSS♡" Yoruichi screamed in a moany shriek, as she could feel the countless sperm shooting up and into her, coating her insides white, as her pussy exploded in yet another orgasm! 

After he finished bottoming out inside her, the two just lay there for a while, Yoruichi on seemingly nothing, while her lover rested on her lovely backside, his dick still mounted inside her ass. 

Finally, he began to climb off her, pulling out his dick, which had acted as a plug for her ass, and the moment he pulled it out, sperm began to pour out of her in a stream before it decreased in volume and became a trickle. 

Yoruichi for her part did not change the pose, though she did look backwards over her shoulder, with the look of someone who 3 minutes ago was fucked stupid. 

"So… What's next, Master♡?" 

He considered for a moment, as he bent down picked up, and wiped most of his dick clean with the leotard that Yoruichi had so eagerly discarded. 

It was made of some really good material, shame it wouldn't fit her anymore. 

Once again, he contemplated just taking her pussy, but this time, the sight of her enormous boobs, squished up against the air itself was a more attractive target. 

"Flip over, and fall down a feet. I think I'll enjoy those nice tracts of lands you got next!" 

Yoruichi's smile took on a more coy, seductive one. 

"Like, of course, master♡" 

With some quick movement, she fell down about a foot in height and she repositioned herself so that she was now lying on her back, her legs stretched in a straight line from her body. 

"Come take me Darling♡" She puckered her lips, and with her left hand, she blew him a kiss. 

Olav, needless to say, didn't need a second invite. As he positioned himself though, he didn't sit at her stomach like Yoruichi had thought he would, instead he positioned both of his legs on either side of her head, and his dick pointed towards her cleavage and stomach. 

As be bent down, he rested his massive balls on her face, much to the lady's joy. Yoruichi was overwhelmed by the scent of his sweaty balls, covered in his seed, her mind going numb from just how good it smelled♡ 

It was only as they moved away from her face and down towards her cleavage that her brain returned to normal. 

Or what was now normal for her anyway. 

Instinctually, Yoruichi's hands went up to now cup her spectacularly sized Tatas as Olav put his magnificent cock in between them. 

Despite the massive size of his dick, not even Olav's manhood was large enough to poke out of her new delicious tracts of lands.

That wasn't a problem for Yoruichi though, as she began to move her enormous tats up and down, back and forth along that fantastic shaft♡

At first, her master joined her movement, thrusting his hips back and forth in tact with her own movement, but that came to a quick stop, as she eyed her chance, and suddenly her head moved forward and engulfed his balls in a kiss. 

"MUUUUAHHH♡" She gave them a big, sloppy, loving kiss♡

He instantly stopped trusting, completely taken by surprise to the sudden loving to his sensitive seed banks. 

Yoruichi though didn't stop, neither with her hands, which kept moving her dark breasts up and down his dick, and her mouth which began bombarding his balls with a dozen sloppy kisses!

"MMMMUUUUAH♡ MUUUAH♡ MMUUAH♡" 

Olav almost buckled over from the sudden incredible sensation of pleasure that shot through him, his loving ninja milf's sudden onslaught almost making him cum all over her right then and there! 

Still, he held on, even as more and more of her loving kisses was planted on his most sensitive area. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. 

"Let… Let me step back, I wanna do something!" 

Yoruichi diligently stopped kissing his spasming balls and moved her head out of the way as he pulled his twitching dick back out from her cleavage.

Her eyes were glued to that dick, openly panting and lusting for it. She wanted his seed, right now♡

Suddenly, his dick was straight up in her face! She only managed to widen her eyes in surprise, when suddenly the dick was in her mouth, forcing it's way through her lips! 

It didn't stop there though, and just kept going straight down into her throat, making her gag instantly! 

Her airways was almost cut off entirely, and she desperately tried to breathe through the log that had suddenly conquered her throat, all the while her tongue and taste buds were overwhelmed by the taste of his manhood, still coated in some of his seed, and covered by both his own and her sweat from the tittyfuck! 

Then, the seed began to flow like a hose being opened! Sperm shot down her gullet, straight down into her stomach, but also began begun to fill up her throat between the small space between her inner walls and the dick that dominated her throat at the moment!

The feeling of her throat being FUCKED and the sperms shot down her throat was amazing! The pleasure of just being taken fought a battle with the blackness that began to set in as her lungs began to empty of air. 

"MMMMMHHHMMMMMMmmmmm…♡…" 

Her body went limp, and in her final moments of clear lucidity, she could feel her pussy spasming and orgasms rocking her nethers...

Suddenly, air came back, and Yoruichi gasped, inhaling air like someone who had almost just drowned underwater. Olav had finished cumming down her throat and pulled out without Yoruichi even noticing thanks to the blackness that had set in as her brain was deprived of oxygen. 

As she gasped and coughed and air returned to her body, her vision began to return and the blackness faded. 

Amazingly, her instincts had kept the reiatsu technique holding her afloat going. Had her head been working as it had been a few hours ago, Yoruichi might have realized the implications of that and realized that all her mighty, mighty powers were still there to use. 

She didn't care though. All that Yoruichi cared about was the man in front of her. 

"Thank you… Master… That was…. Amazing♡" She grinned up at him, upside down as he looked to her right now. 

Olav breathed heavily, but did his best to return the smile. 

"Glad you liked it!" Truth be told, he hadn't actually thought that asphyxiation was something spirit's had to worry about. But apparently, it was. 

Anyhow, it was now time to finish this! 

He was tired, and he knew this would be his last round for the moment.

Yoruichi, not having been given the order to move, just lay as she was, still breathing heavily, only her head and eyes turning to follow him, as he walked around her. Her eyes widened as she saw where he stopped. 

Then she grinned, as she spread her legs to the sides, one hand going down to spread open her drenched pussy!

"So… HOW do you want it master? Missionary? Cowgirl? Reverse cowgirl?" She once more puckered her lips and blew him a kiss as she winked seductively at him. 

"I'm up for anything you want, love♡"

He grinned. Well, he did actually have a position in mind. 

"We'll do mating press!" 

Her eyes blinked, as she processed the words. Then her face turned from lusty as fuck, into a face that looked far more like it belonged on the face of the master seductress Yoruichi had once been, than the incarnation of lust, eagerness, and obedience she was now!

"Okay then, Master…♡ If you want to knock me up… ♡ Then come do it♡ my eggs are ready for their new overlords♡" As she finished talking, she motioned with her free hand for him to "Come here.".

Olav didn't need more encouragement. 

As Olav stepped forward and grabbed Yoruichi's legs to position them along with his own, the dark-skinned milf lowered herself by falling a bit, still resting on the air instead of the ground, but close enough to it that he could get leverage with his feet. 

As he readied himself, his legs over hers, and his own in a position where he could just pound straight down, he looked into Yoruichi's eyes. 

"Doooo it master♡ Knock your slutty milf up♡" 

He slammed down. 

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS♡♡♡!!!" 

Yoruichi screamed to the heavens so loudly, that had she been audible to normal people, she would have caught the attention of quite a few trekkers within a Mike's radius. 

As it was, the only one who could hear him, was her lover, who responded by simply pounding her even harder! 

Holy shit, this felt GOOD♡♡♡

With each pounding down, her young master showed straight down through her pussy to pound straight at her cervix! 

And every single time, she felt an orgasm hitting her like a steam train♡ "Yes♡ yes♡ YES♡♡♡" She moaned as Olav slammed into her, then raising himself up, making her feel like her pussy walls were being pulled along every♡ SINGLE♡ TIME♡♡♡ He exited, only to be hammered down like a bent nail as he slammed DOWN♡

She was SOOO Glad she had chosen to. Ditch that loser in Japan for a REAL man♡♡♡

For Olav, it felt equally heavenly! Her pussy walls might not have the sheer tightness of her altered asshole, but every single nook and crevice in her pussy was as if they were made to be fucked and give him pleasure, and the feeling of hammering at the very door of her womb itself… 

It was a goal, a climax, a finish line that anal sex just didn't have. No matter how good it felt. 

Yoruichi's legs failed through the air, pushed by his motions, as he kept hammering her down like she was a particularly obstinate nail. Her screams and moans of pleasure kept coming with every hammering!

Yes, YES, YESSS♡ THIS was IT♡ This was what Yoruichi wanted to spend the rest of her life doing! Be fucked by her young, cute, manly hunk until the end of time!!!♡~

As Yoruichi's orgasms wracked her body, finally, inevitably, it happened!

As Olav pulled himself up for yet another downward push, he slammed his way down, his cock hitting her cervix like a battering ram!... And finally, it gave way, and his cock head pushed straight into her womb itself. 

Yoruichi's scream was was wordless, loud and her spittle and drool was flying everywhere as a fucked completely stupid expression dominated her face… Then, her master pulled back, the cervix acting like a cockring and being dragged back before it slipped off of him… Then he SLAMMED down into her womb AGAIN! 

The orgasm that SURGED through Yoruichi, was unlike ANYTHING she had ever felt in her entire life♡♡♡!!! The sheer pleasure of it would have broken her mind in two like an arrow between two mighty arms…. If her mind had already been broken like a twig♡♡♡

As her body spasmed, her master FINALLY couldn't hold it in anymore, and from his balls her seed began their journey, and splattered into Yoruichi's womb, painting it white with millions and millions of little, eager swimmers! 

Grunting and panting from the effort, Olav didn't stop, and just kept pumping, and pumping sperm into her womb, until it completely filled up, her muscular stomach having a bulge from. Just how full it was, and the sperm began to flow out between his cock and her pussy walls, eventually not so much dripping, as gushing out and covering the ground beneath them!

Inside, the millions of sperm were fighting in a race, as a batch of particularly lucky sperm was pushed by the pressure of Yoruichi's entire womb being flooded. Many went out, but there were only two exits from Yoruichi's womb.

The unfortunate sperm went into her left fallopian tubes. They would swim up and up and up until they reached the room of their supposed prize, only to discover that no egg had been prepared for them to conquer and make theirs. 

The more fortunate went up her right one, where they flooded Yoruichi's tube with ease on the way to the top, the goal, the prize which millions of them would compete for, but only one could have! 

Finally, they burst into the end of their journey! Yoruichi's Ovary, her egg chamber, where, lucky for all of them, floated one single egg, undisturbed and untouched. 

That changed in an instant as the egg was literarily engulfed in a tide of white! Just like it's slutty owner though, the egg welcomed the invaders with open arms! What followed was a struggle where countless seed began their assault on the outer, flimsy membrane, every single one eager to get their way inside, to make this egg submit, and to conquer it, like their master had conquered Yoruichi. 

Finally, after a struggle, one single, lucky one punched it's way through the shell, the barrier broken, and the egg was inseminated. 

A new life was created, as the shinigami Yoruichi Shihōin surrendered herself to her master, leaving behind her old life for good to embrace a new one. 

And as she lay on the air, sperm pooling out of her womb, and her master resting himself on her amazing body, all she could think off was that she couldn't have been happier♡


End file.
